No Hope for the Solos
by Lils Solo
Summary: This is a marysue so if you don't like that DON'T READ PLEASE! This is the second Bespin story I've done for this site, but it's not the same :D.
1. Part 1

No Hope for the Solos

By: Lilian Anna Solo

Part 1

They were being led into a room that was filled with an orange light. Lilian Anna Solo didn't like this. She knew what was to come. And she was in a lot of pain. Darth Vader had tortured her. He had cut open her stomach and didn't bother to stitch it up. She looks over at her brother Han Solo. He was the one that was going to pay for what happened here. And she couldn't allow that to happen. She looks at him and wished that there was something she could do to make sure it didn't happen. But there was nothing. She was no match for Darth Vader, she would be killed before she could help her brother. But there had to be something that she would be able to do, maybe if she sacrificed herself, but no. Han would never go for that. And she knew it. She starts to cry silently. Tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't want Han to get frozen. But there was little that she COULD do. She didn't think she could stop Vader from this. But she would let Han know that she loved him, and that she would do her best to get him out of the carbonite. She shook her head, she didn't know what was going to happen when he was gone, but she was going to do her best to make sure he was found and that they rescued him.

Han Solo looked at his sister. He could tell that she was really struggling with this. And that she had known this was coming, and she had done everything she could to stop it. But he was so stubborn and didn't listen to her. He knew he should have. But there was little he could do to help her now. He knew that he was going to get frozen in carbonite, Lando had told them that. But he also knew he wasn't going to allow anything happen to his sister. She was in a lot of pain from the torture. And he wished he could be here to bring her back to health. But he was going to have to trust that Luke would do that. He knew that Luke would do anything for Lily. Luke Skywalker was Lily's fiancee. And he knew that he would do anything for her. He knew that she would be taken care of. And that she knew what was coming, and she was going to do her best to make sure that he was alright and all of that. He looks at her and winks, "Don't worry about me Lils. I just want you to make sure you get out of this alive." He said, he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her that way. But he wouldn't be able to. He was in a pickle, and he wished there was something he could do for Lily. But there was nothing he could do, and he would have to make sure that everyone around her would take good care of her. And he knew they would.

Lily looks at Han and when he is pulled to the center of the room, to be frozen. She knew that she couldn't let him go in that thing without him knowing how much she loved him. She rushes to him and throws her arms around his neck. She buries her head in his chest and cries. She didn't want this to happen. She wanted to make sure that he got out of this alive. But there was little she could do about it. She looked at Han and shook her head, "I can't let you go Han. I just can't." She says as fresh tears streak down her cheeks. She knew that she was going to have to be brave. But she didn't want to be brave. She wanted her brother, and that was all. She knew that he needed her right now, she knew that she would have to do everything in her power to make sure that he didn't get frozen. But there was little she could do, she had to keep reminding herself this. She knew that Han was going to be alright. He wasn't going to die. She hoped not at least. But she knew that Lando really didn't have a choice in the matters. Lily looks at Han and shakes her head again, "I can't let this happen." She whispers into his chest. She would do everything in her power to make sure that Han was found when they were looking for him. And that he would come out of the carbonite.

Han looks at Chewie and motions for him to come and get Lily. He looks down at her, "I'll be alright Lils, you just have to trust that." He said kissing the top of her head, "Please don't worry about me, your first priority is to get yourself out of here. And nothing else." He said as Chewie came up and took Lily in his arms, "Trust me." Han said again and looks at Chewie and nods his thanks. He wanted to make sure that Lily knew that he was going to be alright, and that she didn't need to worry about him, but how could he get her to see that. He didn't know, but he was going to do whatever he could to make this easier on her. And if that meant that he had to lie a little, then he would lie a little. He smiles and winks at Lily, "Don't worry about me." He repeats. He watched her as he went down to be frozen. He didn't like this anymore then she did. But it was the only way to keep her safe. He smiles at her and then he was gone.

Lily watches as her brother gets frozen, the tears streaming down her face like a river. She did not want this to happen, but there was nothing she could do about it. She shook her head, she would have to find him and unfreeze him. She didn't know how she was going to do this, but she was going to, and she was going to make sure he was alright. But things were moving again, and she knew that she was to stay here with Vader. She didn't know why he wanted her to stay here. Well she had an idea, maybe Luke was going to see her and get mad and attack Vader. She hoped that wasn't going to be the case. But she was going to make sure that Han was alright, and that made her feel better when Lando announced that he was fine. Lily looks at Lando, she didn't really hate him, she just felt the need to be mad at someone. And since she couldn't vent her anger on Vader, she was going to do it on Lando. But Chewie held her firmly in his arms, he wasn't going to allow her to hurt herself anymore. And he was going to get them out of this. Lily looks up at Chewie, and stops struggling. Something else was going to happen, she just didn't know what it was.

Vader smiles behind the mask, he makes his way over to Lily and looks down upon her. "I have one last parting gift for you." He then lifted her leg up and snapped it. He then turns around and motioned for the guards to take them away. He would have Skywalker, that much he knew. His fiancee was in a lot of pain, and now he had him. He smiles again behind the mask, this would be fun to watch. He hoped that Skywalker wouldn't prove too hard to train to the darkside. He was hoping that this would set him off. But he wasn't sure, he knew he had to be careful with this lot. They were unpridicable, and they were always getting out of tight spots, so he had to get them to his ship. He smiles and tells the troops to do so. He looks at Lily, "I will have Skywalker." Were his last four words to her. He then turns around and gets ready for Skywalker. He knew that he had become powerful, so he would have to be careful. But he knew he was going to do his best to turn him to the darkside. He would have his prize for the emperor, and he would make sure that he knew he had his wife.

Lily watches Vader, and then cries out in pain when he breaks her leg. She could hear Chewie snarl at the dark lord of the Sith and then he had picked her up in his arms. She looks up at him, he was going to make sure she was safe. And she knew that she had control of the _Falcon_ she had always known that if something happened to Han, then she would have the ship. It was not a happy time. She knew it wouldn't be. But there had to be something that they could do, something that could get them out of this. She needed to get back to Han, she had to free him. It was a good thing that Vader didn't give her to Boba Fett. She didn't think she would be able to handle that ball of slime. But now she was with her family and friends, and they were going to get out of this. She just didn't know how. And there had to be something that they could do to get Luke back. He shouldn't have to face Vader, if he knew they were alright. She had seen this too, and she knew that Luke did not come out on the winning side of this. And that was something that she wasn't going to allow. She couldn't lose both of the men that she loved in the same day. Han was gone, and if Luke was gone too. She didn't know what she would do. She didn't want to lose either one of them, but if she could save Luke from his fate, then things would be alright. Though she doubted very much that she could do anything. If she could only get the gang to the _Falcon_ then things would be alright. But right now, they had to think of something else.

Leia had been watching Lily for the past couple of minutes. She could tell that she was hurt. Leia was hurt too. Han meant so much to the both of them. And the bad thing for Leia, is she just figured out how much Han meant to her. And now he was gone. But she knew as Lily knew that Han would be rescued, that when Luke got here they could take care of this problem. There had to be something that they could do. She knew that they had to get to Fett's ship, but that was going to be impossible. They were surrounded by stormtroopers. Leia had no idea what they were going to do. She just hoped that Luke hadn't fallen for the trap. She didn't want him to get hurt, just as much as Lily did. She knew that Luke was going to come and try to rescue them. He would when Lily was in trouble. They had known each other for thirteen years, they were best friends, and then they got engaged. He would come for her, maybe for just her. But Leia knew that Lily was going to do her best to make him turn away. She didn't want him to get hurt.

Lily looks up from Chewie's arms and saw a figure move in the shadows. She didn't need to reach out with the force to know that, that was Luke. "No Luke! You have to go back!" She screamed, she then started to struggle in Chewie's arms, ignoring the pain in her leg. She had to get to Luke, she had to stop him. But then a trooper came up to her and pointed the blaster at Chewie. Lily would never put Chewie's life at risk like that. No matter what. She wanted to make sure that Luke was going to be safe, but not at that cost. She would make sure that Luke got out of this a different way. They just had to find it. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she had a feeling that the carbonite on Han was just a test to see if it could be used on humans. And that meant that she might lose Luke to the same fate. But she wouldn't be able to rescue Luke, Luke was going to the emperor, that much she knew. She was barely a match for Jabba, she would never get Palpatine to let go of Luke. She shook her head, she would think of some way to get her family back together.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Lily was laying in the med center on the _Millennium Falcon_. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be helping in the cockpit. But they had all insisted that she go back here to heal, she was still in pain, and there wasn't much they could do about the cuts on her stomach or the broken leg. But they did put some bacta patches on both of them, to help with the pain. She didn't know what was going on, but she hoped that they would be able to rescue Luke. He was the one who needed their help, not her. She hoped that they could get to him in time, they didn't get to Han in time, and that was eating away at Lily's soul. But she would have to think of it as a growing experience. She was going to have to learn to be patient. Not something that she was good at. But she knew that she would have to learn it. She shook her head, she wanted to be there when Luke came onto the ship. She wanted to see him, be with him, but that was impossible right now. And she could feel that something was wrong with Luke, she didn't know what it was, but she knew that Luke was in pain, not just physical either. She hoped that he would be alright, she would do everything in her power to help heal him. She wanted him to be alright, she wanted him to be with her. And maybe they could get married soon. But she didn't know if she wanted that to happen. She wanted Han to be there to walk her down the isle, but at the same time. If she got married to Luke, she could give him and Han a special gift, a child. But that wasn't something that she should be talking about right now.

"Where is Lily?" Luke Skywalker asked Leia as she gave him a hug, "I can sense her pain. Is she alright?" He looks around the room at all of the concerned faces. He could tell that there was something terribly wrong with his fiancee, and he needed to find out what it was and he needed to find out now. He looks at Leia, who leads him into the medical center. He rushes to Lily's side and takes her hand in his, "Hey Princess." He says with a small smile. He could tell she was hurting, and not just from her wounds. She was missing Han, and Luke knew that was going to be hard on her, "Don't worry we'll find him and we'll get him back for you." He said as he kissed her hand, "But Lils, there's something I really need to tell you. And I really need you right now. But…" He looks around making sure that nobody else was in the room. He wasn't ready to tell the others. But he was ready to tell Lily. She would take it better then Leia would, "Darth Vader is my father." He said in a small voice. He looked up at her hopeful that she wasn't going to be afraid of him. And he smiles when she gives him a weak understanding smile. She was alright with it, "I'm so sorry that this happened." He whispered as he stroked her cheek, "I'm going to make you better. I promise."

Lily looks at Luke with shock on her face for a few seconds. Then she gave him a gentle smile. She reached up and stroked his injuries on his face, "Luke, I don't care who your father is. You can't help who you're related to. I promise I'm not going to leave you just because of that." She said with a smile. She then looked down at his right hand, "What happened?" She gasped, tears in her eyes. She knew that Luke was in trouble. She didn't know how much trouble he was in, but she knew he was hurting, "You should lay down, you are in pain as well." He had lost his right hand and she knew he that he was in pain. She didn't know what to do, but she was not going to allow him to leave her sight. She wanted to be with him so badly. And when she looked at him, he winked at her. She was glad that he was there for her. But she was going to be there for him, "Luke, are you alright? I mean with the Vader thing. I can't imagine how hard that is for you." She said as she reached over and took his left hand, "I just want you to know, that I'll be here for you if you need to talk. And if you don't want me to tell anyone, then let me know. I promise I will make this as easy for you as possible." She smiles at him. She wished she could be in his arms, but she knew that she couldn't move, or it would make the leg even worst.

Luke looks at her and smiles as he squeezes her hand. "Yes Princess, I'm fine." He said with a smile and then he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "I know you'll be there for me. And I know you know that I'll be there for you about your brother. Who we are going to find." He said with a smile, he then looked down at his hand, "I know you are worried about me, but please, worry about yourself, you had an ordeal back there. Worst then I had ever imagined. And I promise you, we'll make this as easy for you as possible." He smiles and sits down next to her, of course he should be lying down as well getting medication, but he didn't think he wanted to do that. He wanted to be here for Lily, and he wanted to make sure that she was alright. And that everything was going well for her. And that he wouldn't have to make anything better for her for a long time. He knew that she needed him, and him being there for her was all he could do for her. He smiles and then reaches over and strokes the hair out of her head with his good hand, "Get some sleep, we'll be at the rebels soon."

Lily looks at Luke and shakes her head, 'Not sleepy." She said with a smile. She then sat up with a jolt of pain. "OK, I shouldn't do that." She chuckles. She was in pain. And there wasn't anything Luke could do to make it better. There was one thing to make the losing of her brother more bearable, "Luke, I was thinking, I know Han would want to be there. But I also know that he would want me to go on with my life, and we don't know if we'll find him in time or something like that. But I want to marry you when we get back to the rebel base. I know he wouldn't mind. And we can have a real ceremony when he comes back. We just don't know how long that's going to be, and I don't want to wait forever." She said as she smiles at him, "We have to get better too, so that they will let us be husband and wife. But I really want this, and there's nothing you can say or do that would change my mind. Please Luke, do this for me."

Luke looks at her, he knew that she had been thinking about this for a long time. He wanted to make her happy. But at the same time, she should have her brother there with her. But she made a valid point, they didn't know when they were going to be able to rescue Han. And that day may never come. So maybe they should get married right now. Yes that would be the way to do it, and plus they would have a large ceremony when they got Han back. He looks at Lily and nods, "Alright we'll get married as soon as we get there. And I promise you, we will have a real ceremony for your brother when he gets back. But I think we should tell him when we unfreeze him. He's your brother and he deserves to know." He took her hand again, "I think we're there." He said as he stood up and scooped Lily up in his arms, "Don't worry we'll get you well again." He said holding her a little clumsily because of his lost hand. But he was going to do this right. He wanted to talk to Leia, she would be the one to get them married. He knew that she would be able to do that. And that was something he wanted. He didn't want anything else, but he couldn't tell you why.

Lily smiles and wraps her arms around Luke's neck. It was time for them to face the rebels. Lily didn't know what to expect. They had all come back from Darth Vader, and what if they took that the wrong way and thought they were traitors. But they weren't, they were captured. And they needed to understand that. And if it got out that Luke was related to Vader, well then it would be the end of that. She knew that he didn't want anyone to know that right now. And she respected that. She wasn't going to tell anyone. And she was going to make sure that Luke was accepted. But she wasn't sure how they were going to take it. She smiles at Luke, "You know you should let Chewie do this. He's not hurt and you are." She said as she kissed him. She knew that was a feeble excuse. But she didn't want him to strain himself. She wanted him to be well as much as he wanted her to be well. She looks at Luke and smiles, "Come on, let's go." She said when he made no effort to call someone else to carry her.

He smiles, he knew that he had her. He walks off the ship and makes his way to a bed. He lays her down on one and takes her hand, "Do you want me to go talk to Leia now?" He asked and chuckled when she nodded, "Alright I'll be right back, you won't go anywhere right?" He said with a hint of teasing in his voice. He smiles and kisses the top of her head, "I love you Lily, I'll be back in a few minutes." He smiles and turns around and walks away. He had to find Leia, she was the only one he trusted to do this. If anyone else found out that Luke and Lily were getting married, that would put Lily in danger. And that's the last thing he wanted to do. They would have to do something about preventing Lily from getting pregnant. He knew he wanted kids, but having kids at this time in his life, was not a good idea. If Vader found out he had kids, or a wife for that matter, things would get ugly indeed. But he was going to figure this out, and he knew it. He didn't want Lily to suffer because he made a bad decision. Not that he thinks marrying her would be a bad decision. He loved her, and she loved him. And that was all that mattered. He knew Han would approve of him, he and Han had gotten very close, you would call them best friends.

Lily watches Luke go. She had the sense that he wanted to keep this a secret. That made sense. She didn't want to put herself in danger. That was the last thing she wanted, that or to put Luke into danger. That was more important. There had to be something she could do. She wanted to be with Luke more then anything. And she was hoping that there was something that could be done about it. And there was. He went to find Leia, and she was going to get them married. She looked over as the doctor came up to her, "How bad is it Doc?" She asked with concern and a little hint of fear behind her voice. She was afraid that the medical droid had dug so deep that she would never have children. But somehow in her heart she knew that wasn't true. She smiles as the doctor works on her. She hoped that she would have children someday. That was the greatest gift she could give to Luke. She knew that. She knew that he wanted kids too. And if they had some, they would be the most beautiful babies in the galaxy. And there was little she could do to change her mind about that. She didn't want to do it right now of course. It would be a bad idea for them to have children right now. With the empire after Luke and the Bounty Hunters after Lily. No they would have to wait.

Luke smiles as he walks up to her with Leia, "Leia said she would do it." He said with a wide smile on his face. He sat down next to her and took her hand as he looks at the doctor. They could trust the doctor. He was a droid, if anything they could have his memory wiped. And that would be good, because no one could find out about this. Lily was his pride and joy, and if anything happened to her. No he wouldn't even think about that. He looks at the doctor, who tells Luke that Lily will make a full recovery. And that he should be the one getting some work done on. Luke sighs, he would put himself in revovory when he married Lily. And then he would think about it. He didn't want to be looked after, he wanted to look after Lily. He didn't want anything happening to her. He didn't want anything to hurt her. And Vader had already done that. But that was something he was going to have to let go. Anger was the path to the darkside. And there was nothing he could do to stop himself from going down that path. His father had turned to the darkside, he didn't know why. But he didn't want to turn himself over to the darkside.

Lily looks at Luke and smiles, "Luke he's right. You need to be looked after." She looks up at Leia, "But I can agree to marry you first." She said with a smile, "I'm sure the Princess wouldn't mind." She looks back at Luke. She didn't know what he was thinking, and she wished she did. She didn't want him to go away. And she wanted him to stay with them. She loved him so much. And she never thought she deserved him. And she couldn't even imagine why he was with her. He loved her that was obvious. But she wondered what about her made him so smitten. She would have to find out sooner or later, but for right now, they were going to be married. And that was the only thing she wanted right now. She takes Luke's good hand, "But I want you to promise me that you will get treated right after the ceremony." She then looks at Leia, "You may begin."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Lily was stuck in her room. Her leg was still healing. And she hated this. She wanted to be in the same room as her husband. Husband. Now that was a word she thought she would never use. And now she had one, it was amazing and something she had wanted for a very long time. She smiles to herself, there had to be a way to get to his room. But what was it, and how would she do it. She knew that Luke wanted to be with her as well. But he was getting healed as well. And she knew that she wanted to be with him so badly. But she would have to be patient. The doctor did tell her that they would bring Luke back into the room after he was finished with reattaching a hand to his arm. Wow, that was a really hard concept to take. It was not a good thing, but she knew that Luke had rushed off to Bespin to rescue them. And she was grateful for that. But a part of her wished he never came. If he never came, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt. And he would be safe on Dagobah. But then again she would have had to wait longer for the wedding to take place. And that wasn't really something she wanted. She knew that Luke would be here soon. But it wouldn't be soon enough. She hoped that he wouldn't be worrying about her too much. She was fine, except for the cuts and the broken leg, but it could be a lot worst. She reminded herself.

Luke walked into the room and looked at Lily, "Hello." He said quietly as he walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm so glad to have that done. I hated not having a hand." He said with a smile on his face. He then reached over and took her hand; he was really worried about her. Not only had she been tortured by Vader, but she had lost her brother. And he wanted to know if things were going better for her, in her brain. But he had little hope for that. He wanted to make everything all better for her, but that was impossible. He would make sure that she was safe, and that was all he could do right now. He couldn't heal her broken heart. And he hated that. He wanted to be there for her as much as he could. And not being able to bring back her brother, not at this moment at least broke his heart. He would make sure that she did see him again, that was a promise he was willing to make to both himself and Lily. He would make sure that she was safe. And if she wanted to go rescue Han herself, as he knew she did, then he would have to do something to change her mind. He wasn't going to allow her to get caught by Boba Fett, or Jabba, and she would have to get used to that. And he knew it was going to be hard, but he was going to do his best. He smiles at her, "So what should we do tonight?" He asked her with a wink.

Lily looks at Luke as he sits down on the edge of the bed. She was happy to see him. It was the most exciting thing to happen to her all day. She knew that Luke was going to be there for her. But this was so hard. She wanted her brother back. And there was no way to do that. She knew that. But she would do her best to make sure that he knew that she would be there for him too. She smiles as she snuggles up to him, "I love you Skies." She said as she kissed him, "I promise, this will get easier. Or so I hope." She finished as an after thought. She shakes her head, she wasn't going to think about that right now, and they were going to have a good night. They had married. And yes Lily wished that her brother were there to share the moment. But he was gone, and she was going to have to get used to it. Not that he would ever come back to them, but it was time for her to face the facts. She wouldn't be able to be with her brother and Luke at the same time, so this was good practice. She smiles at Luke and then rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes. This is what she had been waiting for. They were together. And now there was nothing that was going to separate them. And that made Lily fly higher then any cloud. She knew that Luke loved her, and that she loved him, and for now, that was enough. She knew he would do anything for her. And she would do anything for him. That was how their relationship worked. They would support each other and that was that.

Luke looks at Lily and smiles, as he reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. He knew that she was the one for him. He had known that the second he had laid eyes on her, three years ago. It was something that he would remember till he died. And he would cherish that memory for a very long time. He looks at her and kisses her, "I love you Princess, and if you're not up to anything to night. Then I won't push it." He said as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I don't want to do anything to hurt you." He said as he took her in his arms, he was going to do everything he could to make sure she was comfortable. He didn't know what Vader had done to her, and he wasn't going to press Lily for information. It was too fresh in her mind, and he didn't want to open a wound that was healing. When she was ready, that's when she would tell him. And he knew that. And he knew that he could tell her what was bothering him in time. It wasn't just that Vader is his father. There were other things to think about. And he didn't want to do it. He was planning on going straight back to Dagobah after Bespin. But now, he couldn't. He was going to have to stay with Lily, and make sure she didn't do something rash. Like running into Jabba's palace and getting herself killed. That was the last thing he wanted. And he knew he would have to help them find Han. He thought that Yoda would agree, that he would have to put his friendship first. And he knew that it wouldn't matter, he would be there for Lily.

The next morning Lily wakes up with a start, and a cold sweat. She looks over at her sleeping husband and winces in pain. The stitches in her stomach were starting to really hurt. She would have to get some bacta and some pain reliever patches. She just didn't know where to go to get them. She knew that that the doctor would have access to them. But she didn't know where he was. She would have to find him. But she couldn't move, the pain was too much. She sighed and lay back down on the bed. She didn't think she could ask Luke to do it. He was healing too. And she would have to make sure he rested just as much as she did. She smiles and snuggles up to him. She was happy that they were together. But something was bothering him, and she knew it. But she didn't know how to ask him if he was all right or wanted to talk about it. She didn't want to press him. Just like he didn't want to press her on what happened with Vader. She knew the wounds were still a little She sighs; she would have to think of a way to tell him. She knew that they needed to communicate in their marriage. It was the only way it was going to work, well that and trust. She was going to have to trust Luke. He wouldn't get mad at her and he wouldn't turn her away, just because of what happened with Vader. And it wasn't that big of a deal, well it was. But it was also a way to make sure that she left out some parts of it. But she would tell him the gist of what happened. Not something she was looking forward to. She shakes her head, and that sent a new wave of pain in her stomach.

Luke wakes and rolls over to see his wife lying in the bed next to him. He smiles, and then notices the pain in her face. She was in pain, and there was something he could do now. He could go get her some pain patches. He smiles at her, "I'll be right back." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." He whispers to her as he walks out of the room. He wanted to make sure of something else. Last night he had seen a man come into the room. He looked a lot like Han. But he didn't know why. And when he tried to ask him, the man had put a finger to his lips. Maybe he was Lily's father or something. Though that would be unlikely. And if it was, well he should stay away from him. Not because he had left her, but Lily would be mad, and she would probably kill the man. But well she would have to face it someday. He would talk to her. And he would make sure she wanted to meet her father. But he didn't want to push her. He knew that this was hard for Lily. The man had left her in Shrike's hands. And that was something that she wouldn't easily forgive. Even though she needed to. He smiles to himself when he sees the same man sitting in the med droids office, "Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker. May I ask who you are?" He said as he offered his hand.

The older man smiles at Luke and takes his hand and shakes it, "It's nice to meet you Skywalker. I'm Rohan Solo, and yes I'm Lily's father." He lets go of Luke's hand and looks at him, "So what do you think she would do if I walked into that room right now." He shook his head; he was going to have to face her someday. But he wished that would come later. But he also knew that the girl needed a father figure in her life. He didn't know much about his son Han, but he knew that he was a smuggler and he had raised her. But that couldn't have been the same. He knew that she would probably be angry with him, but he didn't know how much. He looks at Luke, "I really want to talk to her. But it's so hard. I don't even know where to start. When I left her and her mother. I thought I was doing the right thing. But I knew that I wasn't. But it was much safer that I stay in the senate, and that Lily continued to be a Jedi." When he saw the confused look on Luke's face he chuckled, "Yes she was named after her mother. Though I don't know who named her. And I guess that's my fault. I should have been there for her." He looks at Luke, "I would really like to see her.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Lily lay in her bed, waiting for Luke to return. She was in pain, and she didn't know if she could bear it any longer. It was hurting her like crazy. And if she could get it to go down. Well then that would be good. But right now she would have to endure it. And there was something new, inside of her mind. It was something to do with where Luke went. He went to go see if he could get her something for the pain. But she wanted him near, she didn't like him being away. She knew that he would have to leave sometimes. But that didn't mean that she had to like it. She sighed, something didn't feel right. She didn't know what it was, or what she could do about it. But she would do something. She shook her head, she would be alright. Luke would be back soon and then he would make the pain go away. Which was the best thing in the world right now. She knew that she wanted him to be near, he made her feel so safe and secure. And she was positive that they would all find Han. But what condition Han was going to be in. She didn't know. But she hoped that her dreams were wrong. She looked up as Luke entered the room. He looked guilty about something. And Lily couldn't figure it out. Well she was going to figure it out. She looks at Luke, "Luke? What's going on?" Then a man stepped into the room and he looked remarkably like Han. The first thought that came into her mind, was that this was Thrakan Sal-Solo, her cousin. But he looked nicer then he was. She didn't know what he was doing this, and then it all clicked, "No! I want him out of here!" She yelled before either Luke or the man could explain things. She didn't want to she just wanted him out of here.

Rohan looks at Lily and moves closer to her. This seemed to outrage her. So he took a step back. "I'm Rohan Solo, I'm your father. I know you are mad at me and don't want to see me right now. But I have to talk to you. I must explain why I didn't come to find you. The fact of the matter is I didn't know you existed. I know that's a horrible excuse, but it's the only one I have." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket, "I have something for you. Your mother gave it to me before she left." He placed a small ring in Lily's hand, "It was her engagement room. It's to prove who I am, and hopefully get you to see by the fact that I'm your father and that I left." He smiles at her and looks at the man that was her husband. She must understand why he had left her mother. He knew that she wouldn't accept him unless he explained, and maybe not even after that. He smiles at her gently, "Lily I know you are mad at me right now. But I just want to get to know my daughter and now my son-in-law. I think it's important. I've lost so much time with you. And I want to know everything about you. They told me you were raised by your brother. Is he here, I would like to see him. Though I don't think he would like to see me." He sighs, he would have to think of something. But right now he just wanted to talk to Lily. To make her understand, that he did love her. And that he had found out about her existent, not two months ago. He tried again with the smile, "I'm just so glad I found you at last." 

Lily glares at the man. She didn't want him in here. She did not want to see him. And now he was standing in her room. She had to do something, she had to get him out. There was no way she would sit here and listen to what he had to say. It didn't matter. And for the fact that he didn't know she existed. Well that didn't matter either. She wasn't going to sit here and listen to this. And since she wasn't able to get up, she glared at Luke, "Why did you bring him in here?" She hissed at him. She wanted nothing more then to get up and punch the man in the face. "I don't get it, if you didn't know I existed, then how did you find me?" She growled at him. She didn't really care about the answer. She wanted to run away, never to see this man again. It was important for her. But she knew that Luke wouldn't allow it. He would want her to face this. But she didn't want to. She didn't need a father. She had Han, well not anymore. But they were going to get him back. And that was the important thing. Han would have never done this to her. And now the man that had given them their life was standing in front of her. "Do you know what I had to go through the first nine years of my life. Where were you when my mother was in labor? Why did I have to be raised by my brother and a horrible person, that beat me all day. I don't want you in here. So I'll say it again. Get out!" She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Luke looks at Lily in amazment. She had told him once that she wanted to meet her father. So he couldn't' understand her reaction. But he was going to get to the bottom of it. But not right now, he looked at Rohan, "Please stay. I know she doesn't want you to. But we would like to get to know you." He shook his head and looked at Lily. She was glaring at him. "I just wanted to say to him, that you were raised by a wonderful man. A man that had put her every need before his. Except when she needed me. But that's not the point. The point is, you should have been the one to do that for her. I don't think she would change her life if she could. But I do know she would have been happy to have you around. She lost her mother when she was born. And well we had a hard time being together. And if you had come along, maybe we could have been together more." He knew that this was a feeble thing to say to the man. And he knew that Lily wanted to hurt him. But he wanted to know, just as much as she did, why he wasn't around when Lily was born. He knew things were bad when that happened. But this man should have found her. Brought her to Ben, then she could have been raised as a Jedi, like her mother. But he wasn't going to point that out, the man was feeling rotten already, not really the time to make him feel worst.

Lily looks at Luke with her mouth hanging open. How could he do this to her. She didn't want to speak to this man. She didn't care what his reasons were. She had to live with Garris Shrike for a small time. Any time spent with him was horrible. And she tended to block it out of her brain, not something she wanted to think about. And this man could have rescued her and Han when they needed it. But now he was back trying to make amends. Well Lily wasn't going to allow that. She gets up ignoring the pain that shot through her, "Fine if you won't leave then I will." She said as she tried to walk out of the room, but failed miserably, as she falls to the ground. She glares at the ground, not wanting to look at Luke or her father. She was so not ready for this, why couldn't he come back some other time. Well she didn't even want that. But she was going to make sure that Luke knew what was going on. She looks up at him, "Please I'm just not ready for this, give me some time." She pleaded with him. She didn't want to talk to this man. She didn't even know where to start. And if she took some time to think about this, then she could talk to him about it. But right now she had to do some things to get better.


End file.
